Cursed to Be
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: After Corinne and her friends encounter a spiteful witch, France is put in danger. The musketeers must break this awful spell before the full moon or else their country will be cursed forever. The girls each learn a different lesson, a spirit whose heart died and hardened many centuries ago. A witch who wants to kill them, uses drastic measures to fulfil her mission. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story was requested by** **retro mania, who wanted me to write a co-story with him. So this story will have about 15-16 chapters, and will be updated when I have time. The chapters will be short so just a warning.**

 _The power of a wind can chill._ _  
The power of a fire can burn.  
The power of a gun can kill.  
The power of a mind can learn._

The power of anger can deep inside  
Until it tears you apart...  
But only the power of your love  
Can melt my cold cold heart.

 _-_ Jay Verano

 _"My power can burn nations, my potions plague a planet and yet I stand in front of you giving you the most precious of gifts."_

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice threatening even though she knew this witch could kill her with a snap of her fingers.

"That my child is what you are about to find out." The witch said gently like a mother would speak to her child, but behind this disguise held a witch with a cold heart who longed for entertainment in this old city, and she had found her perfect play-toys.

Before the girl could speak the witch, chuckled and in a cloud of blue glittering smoke she was gone. The blonde felt a tingling feeling and she felt her body pulling and growing, she looked down at her hands only to see paws with sharp dagger like claws. She then decided to do something she never did; she screamed.

 _-Earlier that day-_

"Treville has been receiving reports of un-natural behaviour in the west of Paris." Corrine stated, looking down at the reports that were placed on the table. She brushed a strand of hair of out her face. Renee was the first to speak.

"Like _supernatural_? That not logical."

"Yeah well, we have a duty as musketeers to reassure the people that France is safe, so we have to investigate." Corrine huffed. Viveca looked up from her sewing and smiled, she agreed with Corrine, Aramina glided around the room.

"I think it's magical, knights, dragons, witches, just like the stories."

"Yeah well let's check it out," Renee muttered, picking up her satchel, "at least it gives me something to do, and here I was bored out of my mind." Sarcasm dripping off of her tongue.

Not long after the four musketeers had their horses stabled and were ready to go, Aramina took the lead. Whilst they rode their discussed what could be scaring the villagers. Viveca noticed an unread file and as she read through it her face fell and she gasped.

"La Sorcière." Viveca said. "Witch." She clarified as Corrine and Renee turned to face her. "We are heading into a whole lot of trouble, and according to these files she has been setting fires in the village and terrifying the locals. Treville fears she will make her way to the capital. We can't let that happen."

"How do you defeat a witch?" Aramina thought out-loud.

"You make a deal. A deal that will cost everyone involved a great deal." Viveca said sadly, her friends gave her a questionable glance. "My mother couldn't have children, so my father made a deal with a witch. It cost everything he held dear. Farm, good fortune, title it was all gone and erased from history. My family were nobles until my dad gave it up for me."

Everyone rode in silence until they reached the town…only to see it burned and run down. The French wanted to leave but they feared the witch and her power, Corrine and her friends were ready to save them. Deal with the witch.

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to find the witch. She was lying down on a modern chair gazing at the chaos she had caused, drinking lemonade. The girls approached her, weapons raised. The witch smiled wickedly and with a twitch of her finger the weapons disappeared.

"Sweeties if you want to harm me you gotta try harder than that." The musketeers were excepting an old ugly women but the witch had had caused so much destruction had a youthful face. She had long grey hair, high cheekbones and piercing goat like eyes.

"What's your price for leaving?" Renee demanded crossing her arms.

"Leaving?" The witch raised an eyebrow, "who said anything about leaving? I like France you people have great taste and the romance…"

"We order you by the Royal musketeer's court and the high King Louis." Corrine snapped she was losing her patience.

The witch looked up at her and grinned. "Why aren't you a feisty kitty? It's rude really you storm over here and demand for me to leave and I don't even know your name. I might consider if I know your names. The girls reluctantly introduced themselves, all the while the witch smirked. "Lovely names for lovely girls. I remember a group of girls like you, kind brave and fought for their king and rightness. That was centuries ago. I guess since you gave me the courtesy of telling me your names I should tell you mine." She placed her drink on the table and stood up, her long dress flowing behind her. "It's Eleanor."

"We don't care, name your price." Aramina said, Eleanor looked at her curiously and then laughed.

"Price? Darling I don't make deals I make conditions and you follow them. I admire your spirit and therefore I will have fun whilst you try to save your kingdom, this is my deal. You must break my spell before the first full moon or my spell will become permanent."

"What do you propose?" Corrine questioned. Her friends muttered.

"What are you doing?" "You can't seriously be thinking of agreeing." "You've finally lost it. Crazy Corrine at her finest."

Eleanor looked confused for a moment but quickly regained her composer, "are you sure honey, once you agree you can't go back and I won't be able to break the spell only you can." It was the first time the witch looked concerned.

"I'm sure," as soon those words left her lips; Eleanor and Corrine were whisked away in a cloud of smoke.

-Cursed to be-

"Where are we?" Corrine demanded as she stood up in the dark room.

"Doesn't matter." Eleanor waved her off. "I will ask one more time; are you sure about this, I remember a girl who would die for her country but you going far beyond that."

"I don't understand." Corrine admitted. The witches face returned to its normal wicked and cold smile.

"I think you'll need me, so you have one chance to call upon me. Just whisper my name and I'll appear." Eleanor whispered, Corrine asked why she wanted to have her break a curse.

"Because, you remind me of a girl I knew and she broke this same spell but it cost her everything, I want you to feel the pain, why I can't leave because I lost my love, I lost everything because of this spell and I need to know if you are like _her."_ She then began to chant the spell. _"My power can burn nations, my potions plague a planet and yet I stand in front of you giving you the most precious of gifts. I plague this kingdom with the spirit of the wild, the spirit of anger and wrath."_

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice threatening even though she knew this witch could kill her with a snap of her fingers. "What are you doing."

"That my child is what you are about to find out." The witch said gently like a mother would speak to her child, but behind this disguise held a witch with a cold heart who longed for entertainment in this old city, and she had found her perfect play-toys.

Before the girl could speak the witch, chuckled and in a cloud of blue glittering smoke she was gone. The blonde felt a tingling feeling and she felt her body pulling and growing, she looked down at her hands only to see paws with sharp dagger like claws. She then decided to do something she never did; she screamed.

 **A/N: Chapter one complete, so please review because I have written this story differently than my others. I love Eleanor's character, her past is dark and the group of girls she's talking about were her daughter and friends. You'll learn about in future chapters. She learned the dark arts after her daughter died protecting her love, he too died, and it was the only way to lessen the grief.**

 **So please review and thanks for reading. And if you're wondering why the witch is doing this, she wants to have fun but also see if she is correct about a certain couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder who you are_ _  
_ _Who you could be_ _  
_ _Have you ever thought like this before_ _  
_ _Sometimes I can't help but wanna know more_ _  
_ _But that will have to wait_ _  
_ _Time's running and I've got to set things straight_ _  
_ _As time passes by_ _  
_ _Each day is getting closer to the moment we'll meet_ _  
_ _What if our paths already (or almost) crossed_ _  
_ _Without any of us having a clue_ _  
_ _Unexpected is the day we'll know each other_ _  
_ _Until then we've got a lot of things to think about first_

Corrine woke up surrounded by a bunch of animals: an owl, a swan and a peacock. She screamed but it came out as a roar. She glance down at herself she had a tail and claws and paws. "What am I?" Corrine growled.

"A lioness." The Swan replied with Aramina's voice. "We all turned into animals. Renee is an owl and the fabulous peacock over there is Viveca she hasn't stopped admiring herself since it happened. That witch turned us into animals."

"I'm a lion?"

"It means we have all turned into soul animals, an owl for wisdom, a swan for grace, a lioness for courage and a peacock-"Renee explained. She was slightly darker than a normal snow owl, the owls eyes were brown not gold.

"Don't you dare say it." Viveca warned. Renee did not continue, Corrine looked around the village was running with little puppies, sheep, horses and other villagers that hard been transformed into animals because of Corrine's deal.

"What have I done?" Corrine wished she could hide her face in her hands but she couldn't, instead she lowered her head on to her paws and admitted defeat."

"You did what any person would do in your situation. You saved the villagers, at a cost yes, but you still saved them." Aramina wrapped a snow white wing around the lion's shoulders. Now that she was up close Corrine noticed her eyes were green and had a single red feather on the crown of her head showing her previous hair colour.

"Any-one else wondering what Treville turned into. Probably an old crow." Viveca squawked, it was supposed to be a laugh but alas she was a bird now not a human. Unlike normal peacocks Viveca was not blue or grey but a deep purple, her tail feathers just a shade darker.

Since they were not human now they could not go back on horse so after a few practises the girls: Renee, Viveca and Aramina could fly safely and not fall into the ground.

Corrine ran below them as they raced to the castle.

-Cursed to be-

"My God, Treville what the hell happened. I'm a beast. Literally I'm a lion."

"Calm down Your majesty I don't want you to hurt yourself." Treville warned, he sat down like a dog and his tail waged.

"Easy for you to talk you're not the king, and now I'm the king of beasts it seems." Louis roared. He looked apologetically at Treville he did not mean to roar.

"Well, sir I never knew I was a panther, so we're both on the same boat. And maybe you shouldn't speak in front of the girls when they return you may scare them."

"Of course."

But he need not worry, because Louis was not the only lion in the castle, Louis gasped when he saw a lioness standing amongst the beautiful birds.

"Corrine?" If he was human he would have raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the witch, Eleanor gave us a choice she would leave if we could break this spell before the whole moon. We have a month. "Corrine answered. She looked at Treville, not recognizing him at first but then noticing his eyes and the few grey streaks of fur. "Girls, Treville is a panther. You owe me $10."

"You knew." Aramina accused.

"No, I just knew he wouldn't be an old wrinkly animal." Corrine showed her friends her teeth that were pin sharp that would tear them to pieces.

"Hey I'm not that old." The old musketeer snapped, showing his claws that flashed against the blackness of his fur.

"Enough!" Louis growled, "We have more important matters to attend to. I don't want to be a lion for ever so we shall find a way to break this spell. I will not let my kingdom suffer like this."

"Understand, Corrine was the one who heard the spell maybe the library will hold more information." Renee suggested.

"I doubt it, mother and father were not a great fan of the dark arts, but none the less we shall search. Witches live a long time, maybe she is in the history books."

So off their raced to the library, however Corrine, Louis and Treville had to use their teeth to carry the books whilst the winged girls flipped through the pages and flew on to high shelves searching for anything that could break the spell. Unknown to them they were being watched.

-Cursed to be-

"These children are young, and I have condemned them to the life that killed my daughter. What have I done?" Eleanor allowed a signal tear to fall down her face. "I just wanted to have fun and then my anger and grief took over. I wanted, needed them to feel my pain and I turned into the monster that I promised I wouldn't become." Eleanor spoke to the painting that was placed in a gold locket that never left her neck.

"Sophie, my darling I'm so sorry and I wish it was me, not you had had broken the curse. But you were always head strong and that boy, oh that boy he made you love crazy. That young English king, that stole your heart and you died beside him holding hands so your kingdom would be safe. Queen Sophie of England, forgotten forever." She caressed the painting of her child, she looked like her mother at that age but instead of bleach blonde hair, Edith had dark brown hair that was curled, her green eyes happy, full of life, high cheekbone shadowed. She was beautiful.

On the opposite side of the locket was her son in law. King Andrew, a sweet boy who had his heart on his sleeve, his wife a warrior, the daughter of a witch but he didn't care. He looked content, his face was painted in a smile that brightened his grey eyes, his black hair pulled in a ponytail but this only made him more handsome.

He was her true love, and the witch who caused the spell hated that they as a team were the ones to ruin her little game. She attack the king and queen, together they fought her, killing her but not before she striked them by magic. Dying side by side, holding hands like they should. Eleanor had become that witch, but she wouldn't hurt them, no she would not spoil her daughter's memory by doing so. "Please forgive me Sophie, my baby, I didn't mean to cause your death."


	3. Chapter 3

_The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper.  
_ _-W._

"Maybe she changed her name after she became a witch, all I can find about witches is that most turn to dark magic to become powerful, but Eleanor she didn't seem the type. She spoke of her daughter and her friends. Maybe that will lead us, check the history books." Renee smiled, she was certain they would find their answer in a history book.

"Yes, and her accent she wasn't French, it was English but her French was perfect. She's lived here for a long time then." Aramina agreed.

Now they knew what they were looking for, Louis and Corrine couldn't do much their teeth broke the books and the claws ripped the pages. However they could read. It seemed like hours before anyone found anything to help. Treville had left an hour earlier to order the musketeers out on to the city to calm the people.

They worked into the night, only taking short naps in between. Viveca awoke everyone soon time in the early morning; her feathers were out of place and ruffled. "Come I have found something, look." She flew over to the king, a book in her beak. Viveca carefully flipped the page to show a man with the subtitle: _King Andrew IV of England pictured above before his wedding to the first non-royal in English history-Miss Sophie Willow Potter._

Aramina looked over Viveca's shoulder and read out loud. " _Andrew was supposed to marry Princess Felicia of Austria, but a young beauty captured his heart. He was smitten, not blinded by the rumours of her being a daughter of a witch. She was unlike other girls, she was out-spoken and many people reported by she had a kind heart but her tongue was sharp and had a temper when scared, she was a knight many said; a warrior women who would die for her love. She died young, alongside her husband in unknown circumstances. Andrew's uncle, Richard, inherited the throne as Sophie did not having any children before her death._ "

"Eleanor said she had a daughter who had friends like us, and this queen was forgotten. She said she died beside her husband and Sophie did, and Sophie was a daughter of a witch. We can't be certain though." Corrine muttered.

"Since she's a royal her death will be reported in the files that my father kept keeping track of royal families." Louis said, even so he had never heard of Sophie, Andrew was one of the youngest kings, 16 when he descended the throne.

Louis brought back the file back in his teeth. Corrine took it and looked. "These are classified his death was supernatural and Sophie's friends hid this death closing it as unknown but really they were killed." Corrine muttered, "Only a king is allowed to read this, are you sure Louis?"

"Yes, I trust everyone in this room, we have gone through a lot and if it breaks the curse I'll do anything." The king replied. "What does it say; I know this file was written by Miss Sophie's friends, they were a lot like you. Miss Catherine Lake, Mrs Diana Tate and Miss Helen Wright. They classified this file; they were the only ones who knew how they really died."

" _The curse had taken us all,"_ Renee read " _we had less than a week before the spell made us this way for ever. I shall remember this day for as long as I live, though history will not, Sophie will be forgotten; Andrew will be the King with no wife and no heir and died young. Her mother was kind and loving before Sophie's death, her animal was a fox, cunning and smart. She grieved the hardest, turning into someone I couldn't recognize. Andrew was charming and special; he didn't look at Sophie with disgust or betrayal when the rumours accused her mother of witchcraft. It was evident that he loved her and his spirit animal; soul animal was a proud stag. Sophie was his soul-mate, literally after the curse she transformed into a doe…_

 _Signed Diana Elisabeth Tate.  
Lady in Waiting."_

"This still doesn't give us any insight to the curse." Louis muttered, two days gone, only 28 left. These days were becoming shorter, counting down the time that will freeze them in this state forever. "I can't do this to my people, what did Sophie do to break the spell."

"Louis, you must not blame yourself," Corrine nuzzled his face, "it was my fault. I was an idiot; I allowed this to happen to me and France. And I will never stop regretting it."

"Corrine…" Louis began.

"Eleanor is misunderstood Louis, she lost her daughter and wanted to let someone else to feel the pain instead of her. If I were in her shoes I would've have destroyed England, not hiding the grief inside. Even she can't reverse the spell, nor can she tell us how to break it."

"How precious Eleanor, casting the spell that killed your child. I always thought you had no heart and this has proved that."

"Shut up, you did this to me, now I did as you asked let me see it." Eleanor snapped, her goat eyes flashing with magic just for a second. "A witch always keeps her promise to another witch."

"Indeed." The other witch grinned, showing all her white sharp teeth. "Though you know nothing can bring back the dead, not even a high Witch of the court. It is un-natural, though this potion will allow your child to walk the earth as a spirit for a day."

"You are very lucky, Edith that I do not believe in killing people for revenge, or else I would have killed you centuries ago because you were furious that my daughter and son-in-law figured out your riddle."

"Yes, Eleanor I know, however you cannot kill a supreme witch no-matter what you desire. It was fun seeing Sophie beg for her life, her husband hugging her to his chest cursing me. Great fun, back in the good ol' days."

Just like that she was gone in a puff of black smoke. "I hate that woman."

 **A/N: To the person who posted the guest review, it has been deleted, as will any other reviews that are cruel and mean.**

 **Anyway, I told my readers that Edith wasn't evil, just misunderstood. You will learn more about her past and daughter Sophie in later chapters and will even meet her, because she will try to help the girls. Until the next update I will leave you will a sneak peak:**

 ** _"Sophie!" He screamed but she didn't look back, he shouted her name again this time Sophie turned around. "I love you; you don't have to say it back."_**

 ** _The young woman looked at the young king, "you shouldn't say that so lightly your majesty. You cannot say that, not to me, not to a daughter of accused witch." Sophie said so softly, she stopped walking away, and made her way back to the king._**

 ** _"I don't care; I don't believe your mother is a witch. Sophie I don't say this lightly... I love you with everything I have." Andrew took the shy ladies hand and held it against his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating faster when you're near, you don't have to feel the same way, and I just needed to tell you. To get it off my chest."_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Do not judge my story by the chapter you walked in on.  
-Unknown._

 **Remove the chains of time and space  
And make my spirit soar  
Let these mortal arms embrace  
The life that haunts before.**

Eleanor chanted as she poured the potion into the cauldron. The flames grew taller and engulfed the cauldron; the witch had to look away as the flames threatened to burn her. When she looked back she saw that the fire and pot was replaced by a shimmering figure. She was transparent, blue and silver skin, green eyes stood out from the shimmering skin.

"Sophie-"Eleanor breathed. She took a step forward, tears filling up her eyes, "I can't believe it worked."

"Mama," she sounded angry, disappointed. "I have been dead for four hundred years, why now?" Her accent was British and she spoke like a regal woman. "I am dead and I should remain that way." Her hair was darker than her skin, but was still transparent.

"I needed to say how sorry I was, that this happened-"

"You didn't mother, I saved my county but it wasn't enough that witch Edith was furious and this," she gestured to her ghost form, "was her not you. Look at you, you became the person you hated to become, a witch fuelled on hatred. I have a day to fix this mess, I love you mama I do, but you should have left me dead."

Sophie was gone, Eleanor's heart fell, "I know, I'm sorry I just couldn't live with the pain. A parent shouldn't out-live her child."

400 years ago

 _"Sophie!" He screamed but she didn't look back, he shouted her name again this time Sophie turned around. "I love you; you don't have to say it back."_

 _The young woman looked at the young king, "you shouldn't say that so lightly your majesty. You cannot say that, not to me, not to a daughter of accused witch." Sophie said so softly, she stopped walking away, and made her way back to the king._

 _"I don't care; I don't believe your mother is a witch. Sophie I don't say this lightly... I love you with everything I have." Andrew took the shy ladies hand and held it against his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating faster when you're near, you don't have to feel the same way, and I just needed to tell you. To get it off my chest."_

 _Sophie's green eyes closed and she shook her head. "You can't possibly love me, I'm just a knight, a member of your army." She breathed in deeply, he never imagined the king would fall of a witch's daughter._

 _"But I do." Andrew reassured the blushing brunette in front of him. He released her hand, which fell to her side, her face blushing redder. He cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "And it's Andrew not your majesty. Please, believe it…because I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry if it's made you uncomfortable."_

 _"No, your maj-Andrew, I just never thought you would love a girl like me-"_

 _"A smart, kind brave, selfless woman, yeah why wouldn't I find that attractive?"_

 _Without her saying another word she wrapped her arms around the king's neck. "Say it again, King Andrew, tell me you love me." She whispered her green eyes staring into his deep brown one, he placed his hands on her waist._

 _"I love you, you are the sun, my moon and my stars, and I can't see my future without you." He smiled lifting one of his hands, and cupping the back of her head._

 _"Then I guess since you said your hearts thoughts I should feel confident enough to tell you how I feel something I've wanted to say for ages and I have been too scared too. I love you, you are my everything, I can now say this Andrew."_

 _His lips met hers, her first kiss was perfect and everything she imagined, it ended too soon in Sophie's opinion. Not long after they married and died._

Sophie remembered her death and everything else about her past, how she felt on the happiest day of her life; her wedding. As a spirit she could see everything, she didn't know where her mother was when she appeared. Seeing the villagers, she deduced that she was in France, a problem since Sophie was a queen of England, and did not know the language. If only Andrew was here, he spoke French well; Sophie however only knew a few phrases.

Her dress was a pale white and flowed around her, the dress was cut from where the dagger had pierced her skin and killed her. Her wound was not closed, so anyone could see the hole that killed her. She remembered the pain of her death. Andrew went peacefully, it was over quickly, he felt no-pain, her death was agonising, the witch twisting the blade as she cackled and smirked.

"You may have saved England, Sophie but you couldn't save yourself or lover." That was the last thing she heard, then she was reunited with her husband and father. It had only felt like minutes, however it had been centuries since she left earth.

The former queen did feel regret for how she had spoken to her mother, but she knew it had killed her inside, wondering the world after her daughter and husband had been murdered, seeking revenge, seeking new hope.

Sophie scolded herself, she shouldn't be moping around France until her 24 hours were up, instead she should guide the king or whoever was the chosen ruler to breaking the spell. Gazing at the streets her heart fell, chickens, goats, pigs, roamed the street they all used to be villagers and people of France. The transformations were horrible, painful, your body changed form, palms turning into paws. Tails growing, necks twisting.

Her transformation was strange and weird, her legs and arms changing into hooves, fur covering her body eyes widening. She was a doe, the king a stag. Sophie soon realised during her younger days that this was the key to ending the curse. The soul mate animals were the key. Like a doe and stag, a lion and lioness were soul mates.

She made her decision. She floated in the direction of the French palace, she may not be seen by the French, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. Falling books and whispered thoughts were some of her thoughts as to how she could help. Her mother's hands were tied, Sophie's were not.

 **A/N:**

 **Weatherbug02, honestly I couldn't think of any last names for Sophie. Though now I have this image of James Potter being a descendent of Sophie's. Maybe the witch had a son, Sophie isn't the last Potter, half brother maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

_A Strong Woman looks a challenge dead in the eye and gives it a wink.  
– Gina Carey_

Sophie gazed down at the animals in the library; her mother was the only human in France because she did this. Sophie allowed a single tear to fall down her pale face, she never wanted this, no-one deserved to be cursed in this way, people died because their bodies couldn't handle the spell. Predictor instincts kicked in, prey animals murdered by their friends because they were prey to the beast they changed too.

In this room were three big cats that could easily attack and kill the birds in the room. Sophie remembered Helen attacked Diana because she was a wolf and it was natural for a wolf to attack a defenceless deer and rabbit. It had taken all of Helen's will not to kill the doe that Sophie was. She would not allow France to fall because of his curse like her Country had.

 _"How am I supposed to warn them if I can't speak their language? I've been dead for 400 years even if I did speak French the language would have altered over four centuries."_ The former queen of England thought as she witnessed the lioness growl in frustration. From what she gathered she was a knight in the king's army. These four women were the only females in his army. She had easily guessed who was who; the lioness was Corrine, the king was the lion and his name was Louis, the smart one was the owl and he was Renee, Viveca was the peacock and the sweetest Aramina a swan.

The Black Panther reminded the brunette of her grandfather who was the captain in Andrew's father's army. He was protective and an adviser to the young king. Sophie, who had only been alive for eight hours, could see that Louis and Corrine were made for each other. Their spirit animals were soul mates and yet their refused to act on these feelings that would break the spell. Her thoughts were interrupted by Corrine's voice.

"We are getting nowhere, we have less than three weeks to find the answer and we have found nothing. Nothing." She tried to scream but that was not an animal sound so it came out as a roar.

" _Poor girl, she has no idea that the way to break the spell is standing only a few centimetres away."_ Sophie said softly, Aramina heard her. The former red head looked up to see where the voice had come from and she saw a young woman with transparent skin and green eyes.

"Impossible, your dead." Aramina breathed.

"You can see me? You can hear me? You understand English, Fantastic. " Sophie gasped she floated down, "My god, you have the sight just like mama."

Aramina screamed and it was like a bird was being strangled then her world went black. She had fainted.

"Aramina are you okay?" Viveca asked she cradled the swans head in her wings, her eyes looking into the swan's searching for serious injuries within the brain.

"Why did you scream?" Renee asked, Sophie stood next to her un-noticed, she too was concerned.

" _I'm_ so sorry, Aramina I didn't mean to scare you." Sophie pleaded with the musketeer to forgive her.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but I can see…Sophie." Aramina pointed to where Sophie stood.

"You mean Queen Sophie, but how?" Renee looked to her left but she saw nothing, she concentrated on the spot for a few minutes, the air space shifted revealing a faint outline of a body.

"Yes she's here, though she doesn't speak French and I only know English because of Shakespeare. She's here to help."

"Aramina, you sure you're not hallucinating," Corrine came to sit next to the swan.

Sophie didn't want everyone to think Aramina belong in an asylum, so she floated to the book shelf and picked up a book, it floated in the air in front of the female musketeers, and above Louis's head.

Louis looked up "I believe her," he shifted slightly to the left so if Sophie did drop the book it wouldn't hit him.

The other girl's eyes were wide with shock they agreed; once that was settled Sophie lowered the book back onto the shelf.

Aramina quickly told the girls that Eleanor had brought Sophie back from the dead and she had made the decision to come here and help, Aramina heard her talking and saw a white shimmering figure and fainted from fear. Revealing that she only had 14 hours left before she disappeared once again.

"Eleanor, I gave you that potion so that you could have a day to spend with your daughter. Why is she helping them?" Edith demanded.

"I didn't know, she didn't take it well, being brought back from the dead she stormed off and now apparently the swan can see and understand her. She will help them, Edith and guess what you can't kill someone who is already dead."

"No I can't but I only have to wait another 12 hours before she disappears and leaves them without the answer, only one person there can see Sophie if she's unconscious there is no hope."

"Edith. No!" It was too late Edith had gone, Eleanor knew she couldn't stop the older witch, Sophie would fade away because her only source of communication was soon going to perish, she was bound by the witch code to not interfere with another Witch's plan or spell, so her hands were tied and she could only hope Sophie told them how to break the spell before Aramina fell asleep or Sophie's efforts would be in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

_All the great stories have Witches in them.  
-Darklady_

 _All the great stories have Witches in them.  
-Darklady_

Edith went un-noticed by the girls and the two men, Sophie and Aramina were quietly speaking in the corner, if Edith wasn't a witch, she would think the swan was crazy for talking to nothing. However she was a witch, a spiritual being, she spoke to ghosts often, many helped her with mischief and destruction.

She once called upon a young man from her past, the king of England nonetheless; Andrew refused to help even if it meant that he could see the world again for twenty four hours. He remembered what she did four centuries ago; Andrew would rather remain forgotten by the world's royals then assist the women who turned his and his wife's world into a living nightmare.

Even the _Just_ king couldn't forgive and forget the actions of the witch.

It was a simple spell, easy to be reversed by the caster, she would fall into a deep slumber, Aramina was the only one who could see and understand Sophie, with the romantic asleep Sophie wouldn't be able to communicate with the French. Even if she could speak French no-one could hear or see her, her writing was in English so even this way of communication was useless. Yes she could write everything down for Aramina to read later but Sophie wouldn't know anything else after she disappeared. Her idea could be wrong and therefore the musketeers, captain and the king were back were they started.

Edith moved silently, like a shadow gone unnoticed by the group. Sophie was in her way, she couldn't cast the spell with the queen blocking her victim, even so if Edith moved closer she would be seen and her plan would be ruined.

She took a risk. She cast the spell through Sophie, hoping that the ghostly figure would not obstruct her magical spell. There was only one way to find out. She canted out her spell.

 **Poppy, yar And Brisbane steep  
To make a potion for potent sleep**

Aramina collapsed.

Corrine shouted at Renee to hold her head. Sophie couldn't help; her transparent body couldn't handle living things, holding a book required a lot concentration and energy. Viveca rushed over to take her pulse, she signed in relief, nodding to her friends that her heart was still beating. Edith smirked; her job was done but before she could leave Sophie appeared before her.

"Why isn't it little Princess Sophie-I mean Queen Sophie." Edith smiled coldly, she remembered the strong woman with the fiery temper. She was such fun to mock and jest.

"You did this." She accused, if she could the former knight would strangle the witch who had destroyed her and her country. "Aramina may be asleep but that won't stop me from helping them. They're other ways to talk and get my message through. One day very soon Edith, you will get what you deserved. Something I couldn't give you four hundred years ago. Death."

"Perhaps, but you won't be around to see it. You disappear in ten hours. Better hurry, your majesty or else this kingdom will fall like your own."

"I won't allow you to win. You don't deserve to be happy whilst others suffer." Sophie vowed, Edith flipped her hair behind her shoulder and proceeded to leave via smoke.

Sophie knew she had little choice; Aramina was asleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. She looked for a sheet of paper and began writing everything she did to break the spell. Her memory was not that good after four hundred years of being dead. It took her many hours because Corrine and her friends kept shouting and yelling, searching for the ghost. Unknown to them Sophie sat and wrote her story in the rafters of the ceiling.

She finished nine hours later. Her handwriting written in a royal hand something she had perfected in her army years. Personating the king's hand when he was too busy to sign or write letters. The technique had been transferred in her queen years. She knew her time was up.

Sophie gazed down at her hands and arms, she was fading. She wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye so on the paper she signed her name and left with a single word on the page. Goodbye. Her story was written and now they had to live it. Sophie wished she could apologise to her mother. She closed her eyes; a tear fell down her transparent cheek.

Eleanor was surprised to see her daughter hovering a few metres away. "I's so sorry mama."

The witch didn't care about what happened the previous day, she cared that her child had forgiven her and had returned to her before she faded away completely.

"Don't apologise, you were right, like always. I just needed to be reminded that you died and I can't do anything to change that even if I want to. But please you have an hour left. Send it with me."

"Of course," Sophie laughed and hugged her mother as best she could. She told her mother about the letter, that they would easily break the spell if they noticed the tiny details. Sophie disappeared holding her mother's hand.

Edith laughed, her plan worked, the girl was gone and now all she needed to do was awake the swan.

 **Troubled blood with sleep's unease  
Remove the cause of this disease.  
Sleep eternal, nevermore  
And shift the source of illness borne  
To this poppet whom non shall mourn.**

Corrine gasped as Aramina's eyes fluttered open, she didn't remember anything. The lion didn't care; she threw her arms around the swan. "Thank heaven, your awake. Sophie's gone." Corrine answered Aramina's unspoken question. "She left us a note, in English so we were waiting for you to wake up so you could read it and explain what she has done."


	7. Chapter 7

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch.  
-_ _Jonas Brothers_

"Sophie is gone and we have nothing." Corrine muttered. "Except the note which is a riddle. Seriously how does look within and express your soul help. Is she a poet?"

"Corrine she has written in old English _._ I tried to make it easier to understand." Aramina pointed out. "And to me it makes sense. You and another person are going to break the spell. She says it was her and Andrew who did it by admitting their feelings. So Corrine do you have a secret love?"

The girls were alone in their apartment, the king and Treville suggested there take a break, and Louis needed to reassure the people of France that everything was okay.

"No." Corrine looked away bashful, Sophie was similar to Corrine, Andrew was Louis.

"Really, perhaps Louis is your Andrew." Viveca smiled, she was grooming her feathers when she overheard her two friends discussing the letter.

"Unlike Andrew, Louis doesn't love me that way. He sees me as his sister, that's not the type of love that will break the spell. Soul mates remember, and I and Louis aren't anything like that."

Aramina raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" She raised her wings in a questioning gesture. "When I saw her he fell in love, and she smiled because she knew-Shakespeare once said." She quoted from one of the many books she owned by his author.

"Aramina, stop we can't be sure that Louis loves Corrine that way but it is fairly obvious he does." Renee looked up from her book, "If Sophie admitting her feelings to Andrew broke the spell, than you telling Louis should work too."

"But what if I did tell him, and he rejects that idea our friendship would be ruined and I couldn't deal with that." Corrine lowered her head on to her paws and looked up at her friends with blue kitten eyes.

"You haven't got a choice Corrine, France needs the curse broken." Viveca reminded her.

 _"I_ understand that you are all panicked and scared about the witch's spell, and I can't stress this fact enough. We are looking for answers and I can promise you we are going all we can to release you from this curse." Louis said Treville stood beside him, his black fur standing out amongst the court members. Tigers and wolves took up the room, Louis wasn't surprised that the council members were vicious and pack animals, they moved and attacked together to get what they wanted.

"With all due respect your majesty, why don't you arrest the witch and force her to lift the spell." One of the court members suggested, Louis refrained from growling at the man.

"Because she can't. This woman watched her own daughter die from this curse and she couldn't break it then, she is bound by her spell. She can't help, it's not within her power to tell us how to remove the curse. So any more ideas?"

The wolf shook his head and returned to his seat, Louis dismissed the men and returned to his throne. "Treville, we are running out of time. I'm a king and I couldn't even protect my country from a woman who wanted me to feel the same pain she went through. I can't kill her because she can't be found, my father would never have let this happened."

"Louis, you cannot compare yourself to you father, he never met a witch or dealt with something as big as this. Your father would be proud that you are not stressing or losing focus on what is important." Treville consolidated the young king. "Your father used to say ' _It does no good to dwell on the past because you can't change it, stand up and face tomorrow with your mistakes fixed so you can change.'_ Tomorrow will be better and if not then the day after. We will solve this problem Louis, do not lose hope. Aramina is translating the letter and we should have a solution soon."

"I really hope your right, because I can't see my people like this any longer Treville. Sophie said there would give into their instincts, meaning the prey will be killed by the predators. Citizens killing their friends and family. The girls are prey well not Renee but Viveca and Aramina are, they could be hurt. I want the witch arrested."

"We can't she has the power to kill the men who try to arrest her, she may not believe in murder but she will kill to defend herself. We need to wait."

"Waiting won't break the spell."

"Yes!" Edith cheered. "They figured it out well Sophie told them a riddle and Aramina solved it. This is great news all I have to do is protect them from Eleanor." Edith cursed, Eleanor was powerful, a supreme witch, Edith was not. "I don't have a chose do I?" she asked herself, she had to show them that she wasn't the evil witch she seemed to be. She did what she had to do to see her child again and her price was to cast the same spell that had caused her daughter's death.

 **A/N: Sorry this was short, but I wanted to get to the point. In the next chapter Corrine will blurt out her feelings without meaning too… Breaking the spell. Eleanor isn't happy thus a war between humans and witch. Review and tell me how you think the story will end.**

 ***Spoiler* Someone dies.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Her: Do you still love me?  
Him: You mean do I still breath?  
-Shakieb Orgunwall._

People say that love is the best thing in the world; Corrine denied this and refused to believe that love was important. Love equalled grief, her mother had been stabbed in the chest with an icy word, shaking her body and numbing her body. _Dead._ _I'm sorry your husband is dead_. Her love of her life had been killed and nothing could replace that pain. Love was the worst. The pain of someone telling you your true love was gone or didn't love you back was soul crushing. Corrine was a strong woman, she had thought many battle. She wasn't strong enough to hear those words if she somehow foolishly expressed her feelings. _I don't love you._ This would crush someone. Fairy tales weren't real – the king wouldn't fall in love and marry the country girl like in the books.

Sophie had been lucky, she didn't have to make the first move, her lover expressed his adoration first and she had jumped into his arms and became the Queen; after getting over her doubts. That didn't happen in this age. He was king, he went against everything his council wanted to marry the one he loved, Louis unlike Andrew was a shy king, strong and devoted but guarded his emotions. He was a lion and she a lioness so she reasoned that he must feel something- even an ounce of love was better than none. He loved her, she was sure she just wasn't certain that he loved her like she loved him.

Louis had abandoned the search for breaking the curse, for the time being. They were getting no-where and he decided that the girls and the captain needed a rest. Corrine listened whilst Louis ranted about the witch and what he wished he could do. "Corrine…" He finally stopped pacing at glanced at the blue eyed lion. She looked up at the mention of her name. "Why did you decide to make a deal with the witch?"

"It was either the curse or more chaos or destruction in France. I went with the best option I thought I could break the spell, now I know I can't." _Not without losing my friend._ She added mentally.

"I guess." He sat beside Corrine and breathed out. "I think I could live as a lion if we don't break the spell. Though the urges to kill is growing stronger. "He admitted.

"Mine too, I try and distance myself from my friends. I regret it I do, I'm sure any other musketeer would have killed or arrested her but I didn't. I don't understand why I'm your top musketeer when I can't make a simple decision."

"It wasn't simple. I don't know how you keep a cool head in my presence. I'm not easy to protect, I'm dorky and don't acknowledge the people around me, your job is difficult I see that now-"Louis rambled on for a few more moments, Corrine was losing her patience and the said the only thing that came to mind.

"I DON'T PROTECT YOU BECAUSE IT'S MY DUTY I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She nearly screamed. Realising what she said, she looked down and whispered. "I didn't mean that, well I do-but not that type of love. I'm sorry…I'm sorry." _Je suis un idiot. Préparez-vous à la conversation maladroite_.

"Corrine, look at me please." Louis said gently, she dared to look at his face; she couldn't look at his disgusted surprise. When she did look at him she was greeted with kind chocolate eyes, "You love me?"

"Yes." She said simply. Waiting for the rejection that never came, she was going to say something else but was silenced with a small kiss.

"Je vous aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur , mon âme mon tout . Vous me faites smiel , rire , même sur mes jours les plus sombres . Je vous adore dans tous les sens "

(Translate- I love you. I love you with my heart, my soul my everything. You make me smiel, laugh even on my darkest days. I adore you in every way.)

A white surrounded the lions, they felt a tingle and then their whole body was shining with dull silver light. This transformation compared to the animal transformation, was pleasant and wasn't painful, only a faint ache was present. As the mist cleared Corrine smiled and touched her human face.

"How?" Louis asked as he looked at his hands and legs, checking if everything was there.

"Love. Andrew broke the spell the same way. Come we must see if everyone is okay. I hope so, or else my announcement would have been in vain, to think I was scared. Me. Scared."

Edith cheered, her OTP was official, to her it was like watching her favourite movie unfolding before her, even so she knew the story was not finished yet. Eleanor had lost, and the supreme witch hadn't losing she wasn't going to let Eleanor kill again because that couple had solved her riddle. Edith knew now that she would never be trusted, though the young king and the girl deserved to know about Eleanor, as no-one knew who she was.

It was worth the risk, sure she could be imprisoned but she could easily escape, she could be killed that could also be avoided.

She repeated the words she had softly spoke to her daughter when she was breathing her last deaths. Sophie greeted death as a friend, not scared knowing there would be no pain and she and Andrew would be together forever.

Don't be afraid of death;  
be afraid of an unlived life  
you don't have forever to live like I  
you just have to live.


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't underestimate me. I know more that I say, think more than I speak, notice more than you realize.  
-Unknown_

Whoever said doing the right thing was easy? If they have they have lied. It is one of the most difficult things in the world. You're judged possibly hated for admitting you had wronged. What is worse is that everyone stares at you, knowing what you did. This is what Eleanor felt as she walked through the castle halls. The servants were no longer animals yet they remembered they felt the presence of a witch within their halls, now they stared at the pretty woman.

"Have you never seen a woman before?" She demanded, a smile making its way to her face. She was given no reply everyone looked at her blankly, though rage and hate could be seen in their eyes. Eleanor had come accustomed to these stares ever-since her daughter had been born with no father, but there had been a father. And a son, who would inherit his mother's magic and pass on the gene. Of course Sophie knew, as did Andrew. The potter's were royalty because a lady married the king. (See Harry Potter reference, he is a royal descendent. J )

A witch. No less than human yet treated lower than beasts. Yes magic was dangerous, but only in the hands of men who were cruel, magic was pure until it was shaped by its user.

"Nice to see you again Miss Eleanor Potter." Viveca whipped out her ribbons ready to attack. "You should have stayed away, the King wants you dead and so do the public. Why are you here?"

"Sweetie, lower the ribbons they're no match to any magic." Eleanor said softly, she glided along the floor approaching Viveca. The brunette's hand twitched ready to strike. Viveca was not one to attack an unarmed person; much less a woman however something about Eleanor scared her. Her past made her wary of magic and such she feared anything that couldn't be explained. Like a cobra the ribbon slashed in an arch…Eleanor stopped its attack with a single finger snap.

"Viveca…" Renee breathed; she had heard the sound of the whip and had rushed towards the sound ready to help. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She had arrived just as the ribbon was about to hit the witch when it suddenly stopped mid-air. The African-American ran to her friend, hugging her to her chest. "Viveca drop the whip." She ordered and the shaken fashionista released the ribbons.

"I know she's uncomfortable in my presence." Eleanor admitted, "Honestly she's not the first and I don't blame her for lashing out." Eleanor moved back and by now one of the servants had alerted the musketeers. Eleanor did not struggle and went willing to the king's court room where the lords and Louis would be waiting, trialling her for the attack on France.

"This woman can't be allowed to roam free in our country, where she can hurt our people."

"I agree, she is too dangerous, a risk to us. Send her back to England. She is a filthy English woman, a person who has no right to be in this country. I say we execute her as a symbol to others like her."

"Right here guys." Eleanor coughed and rolled her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you did not speak as if I wasn't in the room."

"Oui, et comment osez-vous parler en mal des Britanniques. Oui, nous avons été en guerre avec eux mais la fin Reine mère était britannique et Sophie, sa fille a contribué à briser la malédiction. Tuant elle donnerait les sorcières une raison de nous attaquer. Elle a volontiers venus ici. L'assassiner de sang-froid donnerait à nos alliés une autre raison de craindre de nous. Le roi Louis, Votre Majesté, je vous implore de ne pas être d'éruption cutanée." Aramina shouted from where the musketeers stood guard, she approached the king who sat on his thrown and pleaded with him upon her knees.

(Translation: Yes and how dare you speak ill of the British. Yes we have been at war with them but the late Queen mother was British and Sophie, her daughter helped break the curse. Killing her would give the witches a reason to attack us. She willingly came here. Murdering her in cold blood would give our allies another reason to fear us. King Louis, Your Majesty I beg of you not to be rash.)

Louis patted her hands, and gave her a small reassuring smile. "It's okay Aramina, I know that killing her would be unfair- Monsieur Griffon I would like to remind you that my Grandmere was British thus you are insulting me when you say the British are filthy. Eleanor you have done this country injustice and therefore you cannot go unpunished however since you have come here to warn us of an upcoming threat I think that shows that she is not evil just misguided." He glanced at the pale red headed witch. "Aramina…" there was a grin on his face when he looked at the woman kneeling before him. "You can get up now."

Aramina scrambled to her feet, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. she curtsied once and returned to her friends, hair covering her bashful face. They patted her back encouragingly.

Corrine had not met Sophie yet by Aramina's and the former Queen of England's ladies in waiting description she knew that Sophie was much like herself. A strong willed woman who would protect her loved ones and country until her dying breath. That was why she whispered into Louis's ear, a suitable punishment better than death. A way to return home. She should be deported.

From the corner of Viveca's eye there was a flash, everything seemed to move it slow motion. Running to the man who had unsheathed her sword and her ribbons wrapping themselves around the blade, it was all in slow frames.

She didn't even think, the fact that Eleanor was a witch escaped her mind and all she saw was a citizen who needed her help. The blade fell from the hand of the council member. It clattered to the floor. The council member was quickly arrested. Eleanor looked at the brunette with a new sense of gratitude. _Thank you_ she mouthed at the musketeer who nodded. Eleanor had excepted at least one attempt on her life, yet she didn't except the witch hater Viveca to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this little chapter will focus on the villain of the story. No not Eleanor but Edith. Readers have rarely seen the true witch.**

 _A well-read woman is a dangerous creature.  
Unknown_

Throughout her life Edith had been asked _what made you become the woman you are today. A man? Your past?_ Hardly, she loved being evil, such fun it was to kill and torment people. She was evil for evil sake. Why did her past have to define that? She was smart, intelligent and in this era men did not like that. A dangerous thing, if woman did not know how to stay silent Edith on the other hand took it in its strife using it to her advantage. She loved being the reason why men feared well-read women.

She took great pleasure in cursing England centuries ago especially when that annoying brat and her goody-goody husband died. Eleanor had tried to kill the witch but failed. Not many people had seen Edith, she was tall, taller than the average woman with long blue hair the same colour as her eyes. From where she stood she felt it, the cold breeze of betrayal and she knew who had given her up that foolish mother of Sophie.

"Eleanor, seeking to destroy me once again. It won't work, I am a supreme witch I cannot be killed…unless…oh you're smart Edith. Very smart I'll just have to stop you before you succeed." But then she remembered, Edith was protected, as long as the magic circle remained on Eleanor's arm she was safe. Edith couldn't do anything until the circle disappeared.

"Oh well, I will wait until it fades, they take a lot of energy and don't last that long. I'm a patient person. As Sophie was too."

Eleanor cackled, gracefully twirling around her lair. (not so much as a lair but a really evil penthouse hidden in the capital). "You couldn't stop me when Sophie was killed what makes you think you can now. You trust these people who a few weeks ago where trying to hunt you down and break the curse you put on them so you could see your daughter again."

 _~* 400 years ago*~_

 _"You did his Queen Sophie if you hadn't broken the spell you wouldn't be cowering against your husband knowing your fate."_

 _"I did what I had too, you don't have to do this but you will because you hate that we were smart enough to break your spell. Thank you! Thank you for bringing me and Andrew together because your spell gave me the courage to tell him how I really felt." Sophie clutched her husband's hand, whilst he crushed her against his chest._

 _Edith gave her a pitiful look, before her eyes flashed and Andrew gasped falling to the ground in agony. Sophie screamed at her to stop. She didn't. Andrew held Sophie's hand, his eyes wide he struggled to speak, despite the pleas from his wife to save his strength._

 _"I love…you. I love you…so much. I'm sorry… we're in this mess bec…because of me."_

 _Tears ran down her face, "I love you too, it wasn't your fault it was mine, and I love you." His grip on her hand weakened and fell to his side. He was gone. Dead. Eleanor killed Sophie whilst her back was turned. Defenceless. She died with stab wounds , Eleanor wanted her to have a painful death, unlike Andrew. The last thing she saw was the witch's face, her smile and cold eyes._

"This is the only way to stop Edith. But-" Corrine glanced at the now good witch, despite what she had done she didn't want this to happen.

"Yes, don't worry it'll work." Eleanor smiled, her pale skin nearly transparent in the candle light. It was late and the only people who were up were Corrine and her friends and the witch.

"But at what expense, she dies and so-" Aramina demanded. She was never really supportive of this suicide mission. "The world is free from Edith and everyone is safe. There has to be another way, a better way. It is a cold thing. It's like we 're throwing you to the dogs."

"As you may know" Viveca interrupted "I do not like sorceresses, they destroyed my family but even I think this is a bad idea. Une idée terrible. I think we should wait."

"I know you girls mean well, your lovely girls like my daughter and her friends. This magic circle will not last forever and as soon as it fades Edith will be here, I spoke the truth and she will come and seek revenge. She won't stop, she is a cold murderess my daughter was killed in cold blood, and I can't let that happen again to you girls." Eleanor said, standing and turning to look at every girl individually. She smiled and gave them each a sad look. "You'll be oaky. When you wake up I will be gone."

"What?" Confused Corrine stood and she realised Eleanor was casting her spell. The blonde's eyes felt heavy and she sat back down, falling to the side her eyes closing. Asleep. Eleanor apologised softly, she wouldn't…couldn't allow the girls to help. It would mean their deaths. Tomorrow Eleanor would be gone, traveling to find the source of Edith's magic. Somewhere in the mountains. It would kill her, she already knew that. She wasn't afraid, didn't fear the reaper that had been behind ever since Sophie's death. She would die and that was okay, because Edith would die as well.

"I'm coming for you Edith so watch out and prepare to die in the same manner you killed my daughter and son in- law."


	11. Chapter 11

_And when we kissed one another for the first time i could swear i heard our souls whisper ever so quietly, "welcome home."  
-unknown_

True loves kiss, a way to break any curse in the fairy tales. True love was hard to come by especially amongst the royals many hated their other half. Louis's grandparents couldn't stand each other, his parents were lucky enough to have a loving relationship and he so desperately wanted him and Corrine to rule together, even if his council advised against it.

He was confused when he entered the throne room the next morning and the female musketeers were not present, Treville did not know either. Most of the morning was spent searching for the fiancée of the king and her friends. They found the girls in the library in a deep slumber, they had to check their pulses to see if they were dead.

As the grandfather clock struck upon the hour, they awoke as if nothing happened. Renee jumped up "You're not leaving without us-" one glance around the room silenced her. "Oh. Well that's embarrassing."

"My head hurts, now I know how sleeping beauty felt when she was under that sleeping curse." Aramina muttered, holding her head as she asked one of the younger musketeers for assistance helping her stand up. "Thank you, you're very sweet." Only to collapse into his arms, "sorry, my head still hurts."

"Its fine, Miss…or do you prefer Ma'am…I'll just be quiet." He muttered his face red from being bashful.

"We need to go after Eleanor, she's going to-" Corrine breathed, she was weak Louis rushed forward and steadied her.

"You are still under the effects of the spell, wait until its gone completely, than we can go after her." Louis promised kissing her forehead. Corrine smiled leaning closer, her head resting on his shoulder. "Tomorrow, I and the musketeers will find Eleanor though I fear we will be to-late. Tomorrow we will either be free from Edith or dead because we were unsuccessful."

"She cursed us again! I thought we were friends but no, she cursed us so she could have a head start at killing Edith." Viveca stormed. "I trusted her, just when I was beginning to think that not all sorcerers were bad."

"Viv, calm it. She did it to protect us, we each remind her of her past. Corrine is Sophie, and Louis is Andrew, it's hard on her. She doesn't want to relive history, and to be honest I don't blame her, if I were her I would do the same thing. But without you know knocking out my friends." Renee explained, she lay on her bed, her head leaning against the pillow.

"I agree with Renee, she put us out of harm's way." Corrine threw a pillow at Viveca to relax. The girls were in their apartment after Louis had demanded their rest. Aramina was the only one who was actually taking advantage of this, she was peacefully sleeping in the corner of the room. "Can we stop the yelling, Aramina is sleeping. She was the most affected by the spell, a modern day sleeping beauty."

"We should just go now. We will make it there by dawn, we don't need the other musketeers." Viveca grumbled slumping against the foot of Corrine's bed.

"That would be foolish, also neither of us are at our full strength. Aramina is still sleeping, it's not fair. Even if we did leave now we would be killed. So what's the point?"

"There is no point." Renee confirmed. "Eleanor would stop us anyway, she is too powerful and she is capable of stopping any attempt from us permanently."

Aramina screamed, her friends rushed to her side. They couldn't wake her. "Edith!" The girls shared a look. "Stop!"

"Why is she doing that?"

"Sophie said she was a seer, so perhaps she is witnessing Eleanor fighting Edith. I don't know I don't have all the answers." Renee snapped.

 _Let cruelty pain  
and evil ways  
follow this villain  
through all his days  
reverse the torment  
he creates  
to turn on him  
a crueller face._

Aramina whispered softly, her face sweaty with the pain she felt. She chanted his spell over and over again whilst she slept. She had no idea what it meant, but she knew it was important. Yet, she was powerless to do anything, she couldn't move, couldn't wake up. Her heart beat faster she was panicking. _Why the heck can't I wake up?_ She could hear her friend's voices, she just couldn't respond to their voices. If was as if she was in a coma but could see two witches miles away.

 **A/N: So I have finally watched shadowhunters. Episode 12, OMG. I was an emotional fangirl, I was giddy and crying. The kiss was so beautiful my heart- sorry I can't I need to rant, or else I'll burst. You have no idea how long I waited for that Kiss. I've read the books so, I know all the spoilers. Matthew and Harry are amazing; I think I found my new OTP. Okay end of rant.**

 **Only three chapters left guys. Chapter 14 is the epilogue so it'll be set in the future and chapter 13 we'll be saying good-bye to a character.**


	12. Chapter 12

It took less time than Eleanor expected to reach the mountain where all magic lived. It helped that she could teleport there; she knew that the future Queen and her friends would awake soon and then they would seek her out. With their resources and the king's…balloon? Whatever that flying thing was it was sure to catch up with the witch and stop her mission. Foolishly before the witch had cursed the girls with the sleeping spell she had told them where all witch's magic was stored. Every few centuries the source would move to a different country, many sorceresses and sorcerer would follow their magic- away to protect it- Eleanor didn't she stayed wherever she felt she belonged which was nowhere.

Magic is not a physical form, it is neither dead nor alive, and currently the magic was stored in the French mountains (does France have mountains? Oh well) Edith would have already sensed a disturbance in her magical force and would be making her way here. She didn't have long and finally after so many years she would have her revenge on the woman who destroyed her whole life. Destroyed her chances of being a grand-mother, despite this fact she refused to fall in love again and have more children because Sophie was her everything. The opening of the cave within the mountain could only be opened by one who possessed the sight, her hand touched the wall and the whole mountain shook revealing a door which she passed through.

Edith was already there, arms crossed and leaning against the cave wall, she did not speak. Neither did Eleanor. They remained silent for a few more minutes before the eldest witch spoke.

"You came to destroy me Edith, but you won't. Not without destroying yourself and half a dozen of wizards and witch's magic."

"It's worth it." Edith snapped. "If it meant you were dead. Our magic changes us, magic are not evil but its users are, so perhaps the wizards will be angry but they will understand."

"And your friends? Corrine? She is so much like Sophie, almost like her reincarnation. I will take pleasure in slowly killing them once I've dealed with you." Edith smirked, her eyes looking at the big star of magic floating in the middle of the cave. "I will kill them the same way as I did with Sophie."

With a swift motion of her hand, an explosion of magic was directed at the good witch. Luckily she dodged it and the fight between the two witches began. Green vs. Blue. Pure vs. Evil. Eleanor had to last until her friends found the cave and helped, until than the only way she could stop Edith was to play her at her own game. _Please girls hurry up; I don't know how long I can hold her. I can't contain her and kill her magic._

"Give it up Eleanor; do you think those children like you? That you're their friend? No, their using you joins me."

"Never" Eleanor growled and lunged.

Aramina had always known she was different, her grandma had seen it and would tell her she was very special, until now she had thought the sweet old lady had just been trying to build her self-esteem. The red head gazed at her friends, this was by far the weirdest mission they had gone on and they had stop a monkey from kidnapping Louis's shorts, but that was for another time. Her grandma had been right, she could see the strange and supernatural, as Sophie put it a seer. Corrine was their leader, yet they were depending on the romantic to guide the musketeers to the witches.

"The magic trial leads this way but it's just a rock." She yelled. Her friends galloped to her, their brows furrowed.

'They couldn't disappear into thin air...' Corrine's friends gave her a look: _yes they could they have magic._ "On the other hand maybe they could."

'Even wizards can't pass through solid walls. Perhaps-" Renee moved closer to the cave...

"I told you Eleanor. I can't be beaten I am older and wiser, powerful beyond your years. Why? You will die without completing your mission. Without you to help them I can't die. As sisters of the witch's circle I will make your death short, the same cannot be said for the girls making their way here now."

Eleanor was leaning against the wall, a gash on her forehead and cheek. Her breathing was heavy, her left eye bruised and swollen. "No." She winced from the pain. "You made one simple mistake, you underestimated them, and they're already here."

As if it was all planned like a movie, Renee had found the spot that opened the cave door and Edith was attacked by 20 male musketeers, swords drawn for battle, whilst the witch was distracted, the girls ran to Eleanor. She had not recovered yet and her swollen eye could not focus on anything. Aramina and Viveca (surprisingly) both showed sympathy for her, Corrine was looking for any other injuries whilst Renee cleaned the wounds.

"Stop babying me, longer you care for me, less time we have of stopping her." After she explained how to kill Edith, the girls protested, only silenced by Eleanor's Stern look. "It's the only way. Corrine you will do it. Please don't argue, you are the only one who will do the job without the clouded judgement of emotion. Please. Do what I couldn't do many years ago."

By now Edith had overpowered the men, some lay dead others groaned in pain clutching their wounds. Seeing her comrades hurt by this monster, Corrine was willing to do anything to ensure no-one else suffered as the French.

"Okay. Here's the plan..."

 **A/N: Exams are coming up so after I publish the last two chapters I won't be uploading or reviewing stories until sometime in June which is when I will start writing chapters to the final book in the series Capture the Crown. After that a hate-love marriage between Louis and Corrine were Corrine is a princess. ;) So May and June I will be inactive. Sorry but there my GCSE's guys. Super important.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Love your whole story even if it hasn't been the perfect fairy tale."  
Melanie Moushigian Koulouris_

Edith was distracted but for how long Corrine wasn't sure. She and Eleanor would have to act fast, a few musketeers lay on the ground dead or seriously injured and groaned in pain. If Corrine had a better plan she would choose that one instead of the one where Eleanor was going to sacrifice herself. Corrine knew this was going to be a suicidal mission, which many of the royal musketeers would never return home to their families, yet they volunteered to come to stop the witch who would surely kill them all.

The girls each knew their part in this mission, possibly their last adventure. There was no time to say goodbye, no-time for heart-welled tears, they were musketeers and their duty came first, not their friends, not fearing the danger, they swore an oath to France and they would fulfil that promise with their dying breath.

Eleanor was quick, she approached the glowing orb of magic, and it sizzled and cracked like electricity it ran up and down her arms as if she was its life force. It was a dull pain, she needed to absorb the magic so that the vessel could be killed and destroy the magic. It wasn't easy it was agonising as powerful energy latched onto your soul, body and made you a monster, a force that was unstoppable if you wished it.

"Okay, Corrine when I absorb this you will have less than a minute to stab me through the heart, it's the weakest place and the magic won't be affected around there. Now this is going to hurt so no-matter what I say you don't stop me, understood?"

"Yeah, got it. I wish there was another way, you have helped us so-much and I'm about to literally stab you through the heart." Corrine muttered, as she stood a few inches away, her sword was positioned above the witch's chest ready for it to be stabbed through. She found it hard to breathe, she had killed people before, mass murders, and other evil men, but killing Eleanor was murder. Could she go through with it? She had too, if she didn't not long will Edith win but Eleanor…Eleanor would be the most dangerous being in the world and nothing would stop her.

"Corrine!" Her attention was snatched away from the redhead to Renee who had her bow and arrow raised at Viveca, "What do I do?" She was possessed by Edith, a way to distract their mission, Renee couldn't hurt her friend, yet she would if she attacked.

"Hold her off, don't aim anywhere that will kill her okay." She yelled back and barely dodged a blast from the magic orb; Eleanor shouted an apology over the noise. "Aramina, please tell me…" she smiled Aramina was giving Viveca a bone-crushing hug, restraining her.

Corrine missed, she was too occupied with her friends that Eleanor had fully transformed she glowed with a steady light of white. Corrine cursed, how could she be so stupid? Corrine had not a moment to lose; the only sound that filled the air was Edith's growls and the howls of pain coming from Eleanor. Viveca had gotten lose, to sum it up everything about the plan was falling apart. Eleanor was trying desperately to hold in the magic that threatened to take over her and make her the unstoppable force she feared she would become.

"Corrine. I beg of you, kill me now."

"Don't, Corrine." Edith yelled. "I will give you anything, anything."

Whatever Corrine decided would change France, would change her, if she killed Eleanor she would be a murderer, she would be killing a civilian, something that went against her ethical code. She didn't hesitate with tears running down her cheeks she attacked, dodging and ducking blasts from Eleanor who had no control. She leaped forcing her blade into the witch's chest.

Her eyes puffy and red, she watched as her friend fell to the floor with a weightless grin on her face, from behind her she heard Edith cough and collapse, than a heart-wrenching scream which was quickly silenced with a slice of a musketeer's blade. Eleanor eyes were open, so Corrine gently shut them. Viveca was back to her normal self, and apologising over and over again to Renee who was about ready to slap her.

They won, but at what price. Dozens dead, innocents killed. She ran over to her friends and hugged them furiously, needing to know that they were real, that they were safe and she wept. She wasn't a crier but the events today showed that she was only human; she was allowed to show weakness to break down and cry when things got tough. She was allowed to mourn her friend, to grieve the death of her comrades. Corrine vowed that moment, that she would never let Eleanor's memory fade away.

Aramina smiled softly and just held her friend close as she bawled and let her emotions run wild. "It's okay my dear, its okay." Her voice shook also, "she's in a better place now."

Honestly, Aramina could no-longer sense either of the witch's presence; she hoped that Eleanor was reunited with her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

_We all face dark times, whether will school or home. We can make it better with a single happy thought. Positivity is the greatest weapon against your foes. Use it. If they knock you down stand back up and show them it will take a lot more than that to break you. Most importantly never become the people you hate because of the dark times.  
-PrincessGeekelle (Me)_

It was the anniversary of Eleanor's death. Her way of earning forgiveness for her past sins. The young boy looked at her grave soon, his hand running over the inscription.

 _Here lies a good witch. A witch who died for France._

His blonde hair flopped onto his face; he breathed it out of his face. He was a young boy, barely ten years old, his brown eyes looking up at his mother who help his sister on her shoulders, her chubby finger playing with her mother's hair.

"Mama, did you know her? I mean the witch?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the stone, he stared at it as if her ghost would reappear, "Cousin Emma said she was beautiful and misjudged."

"She's right, she destroyed herself so her friends could live. Adrien, could you please hold Sophia for a second please." The blonde woman asked, her son eagerly accepted to hold his two year old sister. Their mother sat beside her son, she placed a bluebell on the grave, the symbol of the potter family. "Her mother tells her stories about that adventure, about her husband attacking Edith so the female musketeers could destroy the magic." Eleanor had no body after the death, nonetheless they honoured her by making a grave where the people who were grateful could come and pay their respects.

"Her daughter, you named us after her children. Sophie and Andrew are me and Sophia. I understand now, you honoured her. Mama, I would like to know more about her, please." Adrien begged, his mother smiled and stroked his hair.

"I will ask your father, Qui? But Adrien your father is a busy man and his family means everything to him and the witches nearly destroyed everything." The lady said, her head snapped up when she heard a russle behind her. She moved with lightning speed, pulling her children behind her body, pulling out the sword that was always hidden beneath her dress.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded, her blade raised, whoever came out she would fight to the death to protect her babies. A man appeared and she lowered her weapon and smiled a little. "Your majesty you shouldn't be outside the castle unescorted."

"I could say the same thing to you, my dear." He smirked, he opened his arms and the children ran and hugged him. "Adrien, why did you follow your mother's antics. Corrine, I do hope that you know anything could have happened and I wouldn't know."

"Louie, my love I am the best trained to protect my family I protected you for many years before our marriage, I still protect you know." She came to kiss his cheek, "besides it is Eleanor's death anniversary and I do not want her to be forgotten."

They spent another hour at her grave, whilst the witch's daughter looked on, a smile on her face, and her head leaning upon her husband's shoulder. Andrew kissed her head. Eleanor sat on her grave looking at the family, delighted that she would always have friends who would remember the good she did. The three ghosts nodded and disappeared, allowing them to honour the Potters.

 **A/N: The end. Aw I love this ending I find it so cute and sweet. I hope** **retro mania this meets your standards after all you requested it. This will be my last update for a while. Sorry.**


End file.
